Praetorian Love
by PurpleSilverMagic
Summary: a male praetorian name alacander who falls in love with a female praetorian. But as he gets along with the female he isn't aware that someone Has been watching their every move in attempt to try and her away from him, find who it is as you read. when they find out who it is a battle for the female causes great damage to alacander, aswell as the changes they will have to face.
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="633d4729b137028a8cf65a996d50b1d5"Wake up! Mother wants us to go /Alacander: just five more minutes mom, wait oh hi Lily./p  
p data-p-id="3189f8bb7dd394f7b2f483207fb20bbe"Lily: hi... Well come on mother wants us to go hunting before the storm hits./p  
p data-p-id="2c4c146af73a9c842247ba95562a0a2b"Alacander: isn't this the sixth storm this month?/p  
p data-p-id="3dfaf41549d6488cddf7a232061677b6"Lily: yes... And let's get going./p  
p data-p-id="3c8ad9892be30f832a8b6954b0e63453"At that moment the two went out the hive in search of something to bring back to the hive for the others to eat./p  
p data-p-id="51f505cfbb18e510db97185cabb95c76"Alacander: *sniff* hey i smell something... it smells like a large herd of buffalo./p  
p data-p-id="f94a259c55c6c873eef55dc6a84f891f"lily: well what are we waiting for let's have them ram each other. because if they do they'll pass out from the damage to the head when ramming./p  
p data-p-id="a1620ffb1326f911ce7998d5ce40cc0e"alacander: that's a very good idea but the way you said it was very stupid./p  
p data-p-id="b79673f8648958de8368182841860abb"oh shut up! shouted lily./p  
p data-p-id="6e5131c1581c2f04dcbe4d081d407848"so after they figured out how to have them ram each other the two xenomorphs heard a low hissing, it was another praetorian! but it was a female./p  
p data-p-id="999fbb6d802bca427b7af82033a64a33"lily: hey alacander who the hell is that?/p  
p data-p-id="f006d484750b9741938cb076225f9522"alacander: i have no idea but she's beautiful./p  
p data-p-id="9c856e4603752ccf5fa58b9c6f74a653"lily gave alacander a what the fuck are you talking about look./p  
p data-p-id="7b5efea368fe87178908b20b537b0aff"alacander: what its true./p  
p data-p-id="e0579639498ce6c138c9d6bed532a4cf"lily: well.../p  
p data-p-id="c50cc1450bfcf2e5b065e933efee0d46"before lily could finish what she was about to say the female praetorian had killed the entire buffalo herd, that's when alacander noticed something different about her. she had bright neon blue lines lining her crown, back spikes, and her entire body like she was some alpha of sort. then looking down he had noticed that she had the feet of a velociraptor./p  
p data-p-id="81e320712e7d8ce607be4664a8525d23"alacander: a velociraptor.. hmmm that's strange./p  
p data-p-id="95df580afe64194cca9f8061737132d1"suddenly the sky was turning dark grey and the clouds began to cry like it had been sprayed with pepper spray./p  
p data-p-id="1714fb8fd0d626b905f19d8e67430e19"lily: c'mon! alacander grab as much as you can and bury the rest in the ground so they don't start decaying!/p  
p data-p-id="09867c063ebb9ace8c79f5e9a2e54747"with that said alacander picked up as much buffalo as he could, sadly enough lily was just a carved warrior she was only able to carry one while alacander picked up at least four or five. speaking of him being the strongest praetorian in the hive. then when alacander turned around to see the female praetorian she had vanished!/p 


	2. A Queen And Friend Reunited

p data-p-id="b876319062eaa399cb2a826711a0b249"(The Hive)/p  
p data-p-id="f5a11d4725d64768316b31a066108827"lily, alacander your back. and before the storm started./p  
p data-p-id="6fe2b28354bd1a89407663e19319e8fa"alacander: yup and we brought lunch. buffalo./p  
p data-p-id="63b3fba645a8ab35d4e3050505e602be"lily: fang can you call the others that its lunch time?/p  
p data-p-id="06c89aa1cdefe93f86247f06f7715009"fang: sure./p  
p data-p-id="8bd748050f9199f580b2e7efdcb83f03"after fang when to get the others alacander put the buffalo in a pile for lucy to cut up and serve to the others, after alacander ate his meal he goes to talk to mia the xenomorph queen, about the praetorian he saw at the hunt./p  
p data-p-id="802454f04dc4f68dba9dbb9d31bf5d8c"queen mia: hello alacander. let me guess, you came to ask me something?/p  
p data-p-id="d7e1b1a2a7942ea6c98cc11b88eea367"alacander: yes my queen. when me and lily went hunting we found a large herd of buffalo and i then saw a female praetorian with bright neon blue lines lining her entire body, and i'm wondering if you have any idea of who she might be./p  
p data-p-id="580048512ffbecd767e738f4817c598a"queen mira: so you say she's a praetorian with neon blue lining her body?/p  
p data-p-id="dfb74bf86e961338247dfb3abb0f3df0"alacander: yes./p  
p data-p-id="8b6cb1e0b67856f9802c8ea9b8efafbc"queen mia: *giggles* she's the one who saved me when i was captured by the weyland yutani. /p  
p data-p-id="3ecd7ad6ac844e6276821df6d3466029"alacander: but she looks like a velociraptor as well./p  
p data-p-id="027a1f20f0f3086b5e686c07c4c07bf6"queen mia: thats because shes a mix between praetorian, velociraptor and spinosaurus./p  
p data-p-id="453738de6760903f41019f2998161642"alacander: what the fuck.../p  
p data-p-id="43b431e597c55ec626acef62b1e2b07e"queen mia: yes i know its crazy but her dad was a xenomorph king her mother was a spinoraptor./p  
p data-p-id="4aa57030824a60663738dc0da97c3077"alacander: ok. thank you queen./p  
p data-p-id="da51fb4e1aa3696c9dbaff7daa353148"after that being said alacander bows respectfully and walks out the hive to get a drink of water, and what he sees laying on the bank was the praetorian. but she seemed to have a broken leg and alacander has healing powers from being injected with some type of DNA from another creature, then alacander noticed that he was blushing from the fact that he likes her./p  
p data-p-id="06ee8320fa0a2873a2c2136cc8e64094"alacander: um... hello? are you ok./p  
p data-p-id="0ea15e4a0a1f138ea180babadef7d900"dose it look like i am to you?! the praetorian shouted/p  
p data-p-id="e91656a1b79ecede4ca0217e0c6bbf1b"alacander: here let me help you. and can you tell me your name?/p  
p data-p-id="fa57411f90e64aaf238736a5ded27ad1"my name is... blue eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ba9fd2ab13ed1ffc846c82f3e47150ec"alacander: what a beautiful name you have./p  
p data-p-id="2f472b8aec25bba948035db88ab71447"blue: *blushes* oh why thank you. and what's your name?/p  
p data-p-id="803a78d22eea9db7106e744e078595d7"alacander: my name is alacander. i'm a male praetorian the strongest in the hive, anyway i would like you to meet my hives Queen. after i fix your leg./p  
p data-p-id="0f9cda9bda5a2018888afbf1da5b4896"after alacander introduced himself to blue he wrapped her leg with a special leaf that acts as pain medicine and accelerates healing. then decided to take her to the hive to introduce her to the others. when they arrived in the hive alacander had thought that doing this was going to help her have a temporary home but he had misjudged the others reaction towards her being in the hive, since she wasn't from their family. that's when fang the female runner decided to call for a praetorian to back her up then the praetorian called for the entire hive for help. they then heard a loud ear piercing screech, it was the Queen!/p  
p data-p-id="4099f2729237522a6efa7978c3abfc85"Queen mia: i command you all to stop! except for alacander. /p  
p data-p-id="b8a1344c42b5953a749994ed11a88b76"male praetorian: but queen mia she is not from the hive and is a threat to us all! the male praetorian said with anger./p  
p data-p-id="f39a0110951a7c4421dc69c968d7e9fa"Queen mia: i suggest you watch your mouth! or i'll have to personally teach you a lesson myself!/p  
p data-p-id="e0d2d2b67741c736d11795c8d6297d08"male praetorian: yes my queen, i'm sorry./p  
p data-p-id="917ffb3ff716adf9e93cbfff375fef85"Queen Mia: as i was saying. she's not a enemy she's my long lost friend./p  
p data-p-id="f1c2855012a191fcc3968f3f90316fc6"Blue: Mia is that you?/p  
p data-p-id="67d264de76922f0cd0b8cdde1a8d907b"when blue realised that the Queen was her long lost friend the two ran to each other and did a cool handshake for some strange reason, after everything had settled down. Queen Mia gave blue a empty denin the hive to claim as her own although blue wasnt sure that its such a great idea to stay after almost getting rect when she first arrived./p  
p data-p-id="beffa97a364edf2490acc644cae2a795"blue: hey Mia.. um are you sure the others will accept me now that i have a home here? blue said with nervousness./p  
p data-p-id="728160cc56f7fd05962d60915209caf4"Queen Mia: of course. besides you are the strongest female here since your... well... a hybrid./p  
p data-p-id="00d04bf322fff67b45bf1905a400c583"blue: well thanks for letting me have a home here, its rough when you're all alone. but its also really cool because you start to learn your own skills, and how to attack something in a small to really large group. you know what i mean right?/p  
p data-p-id="9a6d8379b1f944c9b534812799c42866"Queen Mia: yes i know what you mean./p  
p data-p-id="c1b66cfbb1840afe4536a41e489d1151"after they finished their conversation blue bowed respectfully to the queen. blue then decided to go to the pond where she met alacander and began to wonder why he helped her. because when she was living on her own she had ran into several other xenos and she was also hurt very bad and they never helped her at all, but to blue when alacander helped her she felt like he's willing to protect her at cost even with his life. blue started to think of his protective behavior towards her. and she somewhat figured it out, that alacander likes her. blue began to blush like crazy at the thought of it and went to go find alacander./p 


	3. AN

p data-p-id="2dda58adf03cb150616072b3da80ea5a"hey peeps. um i bet your wondering why my dialog is written the way it is. i just though it would make things easier to understand what theyr saying. and if somthing is enclosed in this ** that means theyr thinking in his/her head if its enclosed like this * *. that means its an action./p  
p data-p-id="15e39713f9a5968f34605370a746da71"now if you start seeing somthing like ( hes/shes pov) that means it based on what the character is feeling, seeing, hearing, ect. but anyways enjoy./p  
p data-p-id="04185b5429cdea20c640a3af759fcfc9"and one more thing #SchoolSucks/p 


	4. Genetic Hybrid

p data-p-id="45662ddb6e0cac2ad3e0f4515a6d820f"blue searched through the hive to find alacander, the hive to her was like an endless maze leading from one corridor to another. she started using her keen senses to find him. suddenly a low hiss alarmed her. blue went into a battle stance along with hissing and growling./p  
p data-p-id="4aa8a404d5c6222937afca4f099f6cf5"alacander: hey calm down its just me remember? the one who helped you./p  
p data-p-id="0e53c4e56f5c2ed2082f265a8ead7fa3"blue: oh right, i was trying to find you but i seem to have gotten lost while doing so./p  
p data-p-id="870b6b457260066aaa9ae1c1623cb09c"alacander: don't worry i'll lead you out just follow me./p  
p data-p-id="613410bbd1c8ff8df57bffe5a47ada2b"the two walked off into several corridors and hallways, blue had built the confidence to ask about him./p  
p data-p-id="38262e7b165a45b63c3ed4dd54c39c70"blue: so... were you born here?/p  
p data-p-id="ab35743eaf19291065d502b829a5f2ea"alacander: no./p  
p data-p-id="5372fa12f384a25b1f9cd3f8259f1071"(Alacanders Story POV)/p  
p data-p-id="d67982b1f2cae670029a149ad6f7544c"i was born somewhere far away, when i was little i never knew my parents because i was taken by the weyland yutani. they took me and placed me in a glass cage and started to take DNA from other animals and make new DNA. when they were done one of the workers injected me with the DNA. the worker said something i would never forget, he said you will grow be strong now go before they find out that i'm helping you escape your too special to be held captive like this. the next thing i saw was the glass had been broken and a hole was in the wall, and went through it so i could get out. the last thing i heard was gun fires i turned around to see that the one who saved me had died for me. when i arrived here there was only a few xenos living here that's when i met Queen Mia. she allowed me to stay knowing that i was taken by the yutani and took me as her own to care and look for. i have been looking towards her as my Mother, since that day i have been there to serve her./p  
p data-p-id="dcb6e1127685d1714c2e05e0198cb66d"blue was surprised to hear such a sad story, when they reached to the end of the hall alacander took blue to her den so she can rest. blue couldn't help but notice that he was whining, without thinking she started to nudge and purr on his side to try and comfort him./p  
p data-p-id="ff0d9547b1756e00db13a457d8091ff2"(Alacanders P.O.V.)/p  
p data-p-id="f7a3f4984dc1ac88b71222820d47ed9e"we reached to the end of the corridor and i brought her to her den so she can rest. after i had told blue my story i started to whine, i suddenly felt something nudging me on my side, i looked over to see that blue was purring on me trying to comfort me in a way that i liked. i wanted to get to know her more as well but i'm not sure how to ask, but i'm just gonna ask her./p  
p data-p-id="3fa87ec9ba3f2e78c2d7764a200f0d6d"alacander: can i ask where you're from?/p  
p data-p-id="3f5e9aa89c0ffc7eee3b73a6a6e1cec3"(Blues POV)/p  
p data-p-id="d845a96db61ca2b85f8e6d33730fb793"i was born in a weyland yutani lab they said something of a genetically modified hybrid. i couldn't hear clearly of what they were saying since i had only hatched from my egg. i saw a lady she looked sorry for me, she said something of me being the strongest out of the xeno hybrids. one of the workers came up to my cage and put some kind of gas, i was knocked out for several hours. when i had awoken i had a three inch long talon like claw on each foot i even had the clawed hands of a velociraptor but i still had my xeno shaped hands. i was knocked out again, several hours had passed before i woke up. then i saw the same lady who looked sorry for me, she unlocked my cage and let me out through a vent in a wall that leads to the outside. suddenly i heard gunshots looking behind me to see that the only human that cared about me had laid on the floor, she was cold as ice i had suddenly realized that the yutani people had killed her. ever since that day i've been living on my own searching for a home./p  
p data-p-id="f12a940f8010d84c7ca06352f73d8e9e"blue had told alacander her past story. her beautiful neon blue lines began to fade into a bright neon red showing her ANGER!/p  
p data-p-id="993ceb89b61a19b6258fa3098617190b"(Alacanders POV)/p  
p data-p-id="f7594167131b3f165d3ba406b99b344a"when blue told me her past story i began to wonder why they wanted to genetically wanted to create a xeno spinoraptor, i looked over to see not her beautiful neon blue but a neon red, i suppose it means she angry. i decided to nudge her head and purr at the same time to comfort but also calm her. but the same time i was nervous because of not knowing what she will do./p  
p data-p-id="4b160e15b9cde6bde8bae00ce6b6e452"(Blues POV)/p  
p data-p-id="eabe01c3ab555d4932be0fa2cbcc972e"remembering the thought of my past had triggered my anger to come out causing my neon blue lines to fade into a bright neon red. before i had a chance to go crazy i felt a head of another xeno nudge me and purr at the same time. when i had realized its alacander trying to comfort but calm me down my neon red lines faded back to a crystal neon blue, showing how happy i am to be comforted./p  
p data-p-id="65fbb1151c8a80998151236e3f6652f0"after they had told each other's stories blue fell asleep so alacander laid down on all fours to support her head, knowing that she's probably sensitive to certain things alacander soon fell asleep. without knowing that an xeno was watching them the entire time./p 


	5. Someones Watching Us!

blue had woken up to alacander supporting her head and began to blush a deep red. she then got an idea and went to go find fang.

(Blues POV)

i had an idea to pull a prank on alacander so i went to ask fang if she wants to help since she did say she's a master pranker. i walked down a few corridors and found the Queen's chamber and asked Mia if its alright if i prank alacander, the Queen nodded in response with a smile on her face. when i left i went down some more corridors and found fang in the training room. "Fang" i shouted but she didn't seem to hear me "FANG" i called out again. fand heard me this time and stopped what she was doing to see what i wanted "hey what's up you need something?" yeah, i would like to know if you want to help me prank alacander. " sure i love doing pranks".

(Fangs POV)

i was in the middle of training, when i heard i sligh call but i couldn't hear."FANG" i heard my name being called out and it was Blue so i stopped what i was doing to see what she wanted" hey what's up you need something? i said calmly to blue." yeah, i would like to know if you want to help me prank alacander". sure i love doing pranks' i replied back to blue.

(Blues POV)

fangs agreed to help me and we walked back to alacander.' so.. what should we do to prank him?' i asked with excitement." we could do the ice water challenge". whats the ice water challenge? i said with confusion." its when you take a big bucket fill it with ice cold water and you splash the water in their face, it will be fun." ok let's do it.' fang you get the water and i'll go find a bucket. as soon as i finished, fang jumped on the ceiling and ran to get or find some water and i had went through several corridors till i came upon a room with buckets that was made from the same material as the hive walls. without thinking i grabbed one and went back." blue there's a well like pool in this room".ok i'm coming just chill' i said through our telepathic connection when we became friends. i find the room fang is in after about fifteen minutes or so. i was interrupted from my thoughts and turned to see what fang wants.' what is it."are you going to fill the bucket or just stand there like a dingbang"shouted fang.' ok jeez' i went down on all fours so i can reach the pond since i am a praetorian, when i could reach the water i dipped the bucket in the water and filled it and we didn't have to wait for it to cool since its always cold here.'alrighty let's get back to alacander and pour it on him' fang nodded in agreement we both jumped on the walls and started sprinting back towards my den since thats where i left him to sleep. we arrived back at my den after thirty minutes, ready?' fang smiled in agreement. without hesitating i dumped all the ice cold water on alacander and awoke with a loud ear piercing screech.

(Alacanders POV)

i was dreamin of when i first met Blue Eyes, i was suddenly awoken realizing that she and fangs had splashed me with ice cold water. BLUE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" i shouted at them i couldn't help but notice that Blue did not flash Red at all" oh relax i was just pulling a prank on you" she said calmly with joy and happiness in her voice. before i had a chance to say something i heard a low hiss coming from the opposite end of the den to hear a deep voice say something that puzzled me." Hello Brother Missss Me?"


	6. Authors Note

hey peeps, probably wondering why my dialog changes so randomly. well you see i want my story to be heard, read and seen differently from others. and yes for thoes who are still wondering this is my first story in my life. more characters will be added in from drones to runners and more xenos and hybrids. well hope you enjoyed the story so far. and i will be adding in some romance but i'm going to see if i can spice it up. well anyways peace out.


	7. Dual Over Love

p data-p-id="9538f5cae9c4ffb07d0b4c2fa5031751"After being pranked by the one alacander secretly has a huge crush on. A voice startled them, The voice said something That shocked him"strongHello Brother Missss Me?./strong"br /The strange words repeated in my head, I then snapped back to my senses"strongSHOW YOURSELF!/strong" he screeched so loud it hurt blues extremely sensitive hearing." strongno need to be alarmed, i'm just checking on my little brother/strong" the voice echoed and the females began to hiss and screech at the unknown voice."strongSHOW YOURSELF I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN/strong" i shouted with so much anger that i began to flash neon red?"strongBlue did you hear the voice say... little brother/strong" fang asked blue with anger in her voice."strong in fact i did, but who is the one saying it./strong" blue asked outloud and the three saw a large blackish blue xeno appear from the shadows." strongwait... your that male who called the hive on blue, you're the one who almost got into a fight with Queen Mia, and your is blade, the second strongest in the hive/strong" alacander started to flash an even brighter red than before the same as blues markings do when she shows her emotions." strongno need to start a commotion dear brother/strong" blade said with echo in his deep voice." strongif you're just checking on me than why are you here/strong" alacanders markings starting to pulse."strong you have something that interests me and should have belonged to me/strong'.strong and that is? fangs/strong asks as she screeches for backup." strongi come for a female praetorian/strong", strongand that is who?/strong. blue says as she begins to flash a bright neon red and starts to pulse." strongi come for the one they call... Blue Eyes. and i want HER to be my MATE!/strong" blade screeches even louder than alacander did."strongNO I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="03c89e4303b6e06f40bf8b61bbfdab1f"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"(Warning some violence,gore and blood in this chapter. if you don't like gore then don't read this chapter. you have been warned)/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8605a9860b7f974d7211c21f3b2903e9"at that moment blade tackled blue on her back digging into her scaly like armor causing neon green acid blood to pour out. with blade distracted alacander rams him in his side off of blue, the angry male sent out an angry rawr and charged at alacnder. suddenly out of nowhere fang jumped on blades back and started to dig into his neck, but his skin was too thick and blade shook her off. blade grabbed fang and threw her to the other side of the room and went limp." strongill deal with you later/strong" blade then took his clawed hand and slashed alacanders face leaving a deep gash and acid blood to pour from the wound, he then falls off balance having his face meet the floor. blade decided to put his foot on his head so he could use his tongue mouth to finish him off." strongonce you're dead, blue will be mine/strong". suddenly blade felt a terrible sharp pain in his leg, blue stabbed his leg with her sharp and very powerful tail and caused him to fall off balance and helped alacander up." strongthanks/strong" he said with a calm voice"strongddon't mention it/strong" blade finds his balance and rams blues headcrest causing a loud crack to be heard from the impact. she falls from the impact in pain from her crest being severely cracked and she starts to bleed making her feel weak. she sees blade walk over to her with a evil grin on his face and she readys to be punished. but nothing happens, blue looks up to see alacander with blades tail stabbed right through his neck. he falls on the ground blue quickly stands up and rushes over to him."strongblue? i'm s-sorry i failed you b-but i just want you to know that i-i love you/strong",he says as he takes one last look and one last breath and goes limp, "strongiem love you to/em/strong" blue says with deep sadness and depression in her voice. blues marking flashed to a dark blue showing sadness as her heart sank knowing that the one she cared and loved for had died in her right in front of her. " strongnow he's gone i demand that you mate with me/strong" he screeched in victory"."strongNO!/strong" blue screeches the louder than blades."strongyou will PAY for what you have done!" /strongshe says with a evil grin on her face along with her markings pulsing and glowing the brightest neon red ever seen./p 


	8. Authors Note 2

hey peeps, probably wondering why my dialog changes so randomly. well you see i want my story to be heard, read and seen differently from others. and yes for thoes who are still wondering this is my first story in my life. more characters will be added in from drones to runners and more xenos and hybrids. well hope you enjoyed the story so far. and i will be adding in some romance but i'm going to see if i can spice it up. well anyways peace out.


	9. Revived

_**(Warning, this chapter has violence and gore, and is the second part of the fight. if you don't like gore plz dont read this part and skip to the next part in this chapter. you have been WARNED)**_

blade screeched in victory. **"NO!"** blue says as she screeches louder blades." **YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"** blue lunges at blade and stabs her tail directly in his chest and leaves a large wound with acid blood oozing out. blade tackles blue but misses and head plants the wall, blue laughs knowing that he is becoming gets back up and hisses at blue. suddenly out of nowhere a screech is heard and five carved warriors appear, blue nods her head signaling the warriors to attack. the warriors climbed on blades neck in attempt to dig into his neck. blade shook all five warriors off and tackled blue knocking her down. he aims his tail and jabs it into blues main right shoulder making her yelp in pain with acid blood oozing out. he then gets an idea, he takes her arm and slices it off completely from her shoulder. blue screeches in pain and kicks blade off, with him on the ground she steps on his tail and cuts it off from the base leaving him defenceless. suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his neck, its fang she had managed to find a cut that is deep enough and secretes acid into it to try to dissolve some of the bone. fang once again gets thrown off and hits head first into the wall and falls limp. with blade distracted blue knocks him down and pins him with all three of her limbs, **"NOBODY HURTS ME OR MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH"** with that said blue screeches with pure anger in her voice and with a flick of her tail she slits his throat.

 ** _(End Of Gore_** **)**

blue finally calmed and walks over to fang to see if she's ok, thankfully fang was ok despite a few broken bones. she turns her gaze over to alacander who was dead. blue felt a gentle hand be placed on her shoulder, it was Queen Mia. **" i'm so sorry that this happened but i know how to bring him back"** blue nodded and followed with Mia carrying alacander.

 ** _(Time Skip)_**

it had been several minutes before mia and blue reached the recovery room near the entrance of the hive. Queen Mia placed alacander on the ground in a special bed, blue also brought fang and placed her in the bed thats next to alacander since they're separated, altho blues arm was missing. Queen Mia called for the drones to see what they can do. **"Queen Mia, its so good to see you".** the female drone said happily. **"yeah its so nice to see you again, since we're always helping others".**.said the male drone. the drones bow respectfully awaiting for an order **." me and blue eyes need you to tell us if alacander and fang will be alright".** the drones looked over the two xenos and did tests. felina checked alacander and alex checked fang **." fang is alright she'll just have to rest and be a little inactive for about** **five months till her injuries are healed.** said alex **." alacander has suffered a broken neck so he's pretty much dead to be honest"** felina says with sadness in her voice. **"well thanks for telling us"** , before the queen left with blue they both bowed in respect to the drones and queen mia gently picked up alacander, queen mia took blue to her chambers so she can revive alacander. **"mia, you really think you can revive him?"** blue asks the queen nervously. **"trust me. its a skill that my parents taught me before i was captured by the weyland yutani company"** the queen says to reassure blue. Mia sets him down gently, she then uses her tail to cut her hand so she bleeds **"MIA what are you doing"** blue says as she stresses to see the queen cut her own hand. mia lowered her hand above alacanders neck where the wound was, she tilted her hand so her blood drips into his wound. after about ten seconds the wound quickly stitched up. alacander started to wake up. **"thank you queen, how can i repay you"** blue said being excited but also nervous. **"you don't have, we're family"** mia says in a calm voice and blue hugs her to say thank you. mia and blue bow respectfully to each other and the queen walks back to her chamber leaving blue to have alone time reuniting with alacander. **"alacander i'm so glad you finally ok"** blue says and hugs him but she suddenly gets surprised **."WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HUG ME!"** alacander raises his voice and hisses at blue **."yo-you don re-remember me?"** blue asks with fear and sadness in her voice as she starts to back away from him. **"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK OFF YOU PATHETIC ASSHOLE"** alacander screeches and slash's blues face leaving a long gash and blood. blue screeches in pain, in fear of being attacked she jumps on the ceiling and sprints away without looking back. knowing that the one she had loved is gone forever.


	10. Lost Memory Or Rememberance

p data-p-id="43b9469a1338a830a5d5d0743ba0cad8"it had been weeks since blue had been out of her den. fang would occasionally come by and check in on her to make sure she wasn't doing anything to physically harm " blue you have to come out, you haven't been out since alacander attacked you"/strong. fang said as she felt her body temperature rise from being nervous about "i can't, if i do he'll probably find me and try to attack me again. i'm not taking chances anymore" /strongblue replied as she curled herself up in a ball and started to whine herself to sleep. fang decided that this has been going for far too long and started making her way towards the queen to see if she had any ideas on how she can help "Queen Mia may i enter, i need to talk to you. its about blue", /strongmia hissed telling fang she has permission to enter. fang bowed after "hello fang, you needed to tell me something" /strongmia asked after she bowed back to fang showing that fang has her full "yes, its blue. after you left blue to reunite with alacander after you revived him. he... um... well, how can i explain this'." go on i'm listening"/strong mia said to help fang calmstrong." well after you left blue to reunite with him, he attacked and screeched at her". /strongqueen mia suddenly went silent at what fang had " so you're saying when i revived alacander he attacked her". /strongfang nodded in "but why"/strong the queen asked fang to see if she knew " he screeched at her saying i don't know who you are and he called her a pathetic asshole, and excuse my language queen". /strongmia suddenly hissed loudly and called in five carved warriors and one " i want you six to stand guard at blues den and make sure that she's safe, i don't want alacander to get near her". /strongthe six xenos nodded and bowed their heads, mia hissed signaling them to go to their post. while fang and mia started to figure some way to help blue, alacander was not alone. alacander was in his own domain in the hive thinking of how to kill blue, but yet another side of him wanted to know who she "you seem lonely, join me and i'll help you get what you desire the most now"/strong a voice startled him and went into a fighting "who are you and what do you want"/strong he was flashing a pulsing neon "i just want what you want, and that is to get revenge on blue eyes" /strongthe voice echoed as the words repeated through alacanders "when do we start planning our attack to finish blue once and forall?/strong" alacander replied as a evil grin was plastered on his face. fang and mia were still figuring out how to help blue, until it hit "i think i might have a solution to helping blue"/strong mia looked fang showing her full "what if we lured her outside and see if we can get her to hunt with me, if she hunts with me it will remind her of when she first met me and her hunting skills that she'll forget about what happened". /strongmia started to smile at her plan and nodded in agreement. at that moment fang bowed and ran towards blues den, fang hissed at the six xenos guarding blue and they moved aside to let her throughstrong."blue will you come hunting with me" /strongblue looked up to fully see "ok, besides a hunt won't hurt"/strong. fang smiles as she led her out the hive into the "blue i smell food, it smells like fish. we can go to the nearby pond"/strong blue nodded and ran while letting fang take the lead. they arrive at the pond and see lots of fish just swimming. fang then made a clicking sound telling blue to dive into the water, fang and blue both dive in at the same time swallowing whole anyfish that is unfortunate to get caught in their tongue mouth. after thirty minutes the two surfaced and jumped out with their bellies full and a pile of fish that they had made to bring back. blue called for lily the carved warrior to help them carry the fish little by little back to the hive. three hours pass and the sun has just started to set behind the " wow that was really fun, and i don't even remember why i was in my den this morning anyway" /strongfang was surprised by her sudden outburst and was relieved that her plan had worked. the three then set off towards their own den and they each fell asleep from their tiring but fun day./p  
p data-p-id="3a5149a7667cf12110a464aea10ae4dd"strong(Time Skip)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9408daec0bff92f913ca20022bda1d4b"a day has passed since the hunt and blue was up early as usual and went to take walk in the den to stretch her body. she reached alacanders den without knowing since she's not in his den much, a low hiss alarmed her and decided that it was nothing and walked out to go back to her denstrong."what!, she didnt even notice and walked off like a doofus"/strong blade hissed and started to get really "she's probably just being high and mighty so she can lure us out in the open" /strongalacander exclaimed, an idea popped in blades head. strong"i have a new plan but let us act quickly if we want this to work"/strong. as blue was calmly walking down the hallway minding her own business she felt two hands grab her by her neck and started dragging her. blue tried to attack whoever was dragging her but she couldn't reach so she just enjoyed a very painful ride to wherever she was being taken to, she suddenly blacked out. blue started to wake after being passed out for at least five hours or so. she looks up to see a male praetorian... it was Blade!strong"misss me, i hope you do"/strong he smiled as he started to pace back and forthstrong."where am i, and why am i here"/strong she hissed as she was glowing not a bright red but a very faded red, and realized that he did something to " what have you done to me"/strong she replied as she screechedstrong"nothing, all i did was inject you with special non-lethal poison that makes you extremely weak after waking up"/strong he said as he got closer to "you fucking bitch"/strong she sneered as she opened her main jaw and extended her inner jaw to warn him "where's alacander" /strongblue asked as she hissed with anger. he smiled with a devilish look on his face. blade hissed and large xeno appeared. it was alacander but he was acting the "what should i do with her/strong" alacander exclaimed as he pointed to the female that is backed to the wall."i suggest you let me handle her then when i'm done you will finish her off" alacander nodded in reply and back up alittle so blade can handle "this time you will DIE"/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1ad41377980c6798170fbf32ac0b83dd"strong(warning some gore, violence, and blood in this part. if you dont like gore then dont read and skip to the part that says "i want you to kill her" and start from have been Warned)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="aef45cf9e29b43304f8471db056dbc96"blade let out a loud screech and picked up blue by her neck and threw her across the room, blue struggled to get on her feet from being weakened by the poison but soon found her balance as the effects began to wear off. blade charged at her but blue steps to the side as he headplants the wall, he hissed with annoyance and tackled her down. blue was too weak to even kick him off, blade then slashed her chest leaving a deep scratch mark with green acid blood to drip from this claws. it made blue screech in pain, blue was able to find her strength and kicked him off but the battle was harder now since she still has a missing arm. while blade and blue were fighting alacander was watching her. blue then let out a screech that is so loud that it even hurt alacanders sensitive hearing, but he started to feel dizzy and started to see memorys. memories of his past, of when he first met her. but one memory was when he heard her say she loves him, another part of the memory of what he saw made him regret everything that one memory of he was revived but scared blue and attacked her, he saw how blue reacted and just ran with large slash mark on her face. it scared him to see that he had hurt her, he was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt blue get thrown into him. before he tried to say her name she was terrified of him and quickly backed but only to bump into " i'm not done with you" /stronghe said as he picked her up again by her neck, but instead of stabbing her he threw at the ground with all his strength and stepped on her neck to try and crush it. then he picked her up by her neck again and used his strength and threw her so hard that when she hit the wall a loud "crack" was heard and she was barely moving. she used what strength and energy she had left to try and stand, when she did her weak legs gave out and she fell on her face. blade then got alacanders attention and made him "i want you to kill her" /stronghe said as he screeched in victory, alacander nodded and slowly made his way to blue. blue looked up as alacander forcefully pinned her head against the wall with his hand tightened around her neck. blue took one last look at the one she loved and did something "alacander. before you kill me i want you to know that i loved you from the day you helped me" /strongblue said as she started to run out of air. before alacander could move a muscle blue Kissed him on his lips. alacander became shocked, suddenly his head was flooded with all his memories even the new ones. blue started to pass out as she new that death will soon take her, but something surprised her. alacanders grip was loosened so she could "alacander!?"/strong she slowly said with fear in her voice. alacander saw how terrified she was of "what the fucking hell are you doing, i said KILL HER" /strongalacanders grip tightened once again, blues heart began to race for air. blue wanted him to know that even in death she will be with him so she kissed him once again for much longer. after the kiss blue took one final breath and went limp right in front of him, when alacander realized that he had just killed blue, he regretted "now that she is gone let's take over the hive"/strong he said with a smile on his "NO, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAD MADE ME DO"/strong he screeches at blade to challenge him to a fight./p  
p data-p-id="9f8ae527b0bf371ef53b81030399559e"strong(warning more gore and violence. if you don't like then skip and read next chapter. you have been warned)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="40670126ff72b9abf4a6cc654ed0bd13"blade hissed and tried to slash alacanders arm with his tail, but alacander dodges and slices blades leg making him fall. he then slashed alacanders side with his tail leting acid blood pour out the wound, he screeches in pain and knocks blade on the floor and pins him down and shows his inner jaws, and without hesitating he bites blades throat and alacander gets kicked off. blade hisses as he tries to pull through the pain, alacander gets knocked on his back from being kicked. blade readies his tail to try and cut alacanders face off. alacander readies knowing that he will be killed and won't be able to see his precious blue ever again. but nothing happens, he looks up in huge shock and surprise to see blue with blade on the ground limp. she slowly walks over from being weakened, alacander thinks that she will kill him to, suddenly he feels something warm and slimy nudging his chest. he looks down to see blue nuzzling his grabs her face to have her staring at him, he starts feel her body temperature rise as she once again becomes terrified. but to only find their lips locked together. they broke away gasping for air, alacander stood up and helped blue stand as well. a sudden sound alarmed him alacander turned around to see something that will haunt him forever, blade slit her neck, throat and, face and head as he dropped her. alacander filled hate and rage. without blade aware alacander uses his inner jaw and bites blades head causing it to explode from impact. alacander walked over to blue and gently picked her up and carried her to her den./p 


	11. Blues Lost memory

p data-p-id="3f64102d7427095101c1f64180222bd2"a day has passed, alacander hasn't left blues side since he brought her back. rage, hate, and agony filled his "if you talk /strongstrongto /strongstrongQueen Mia she can bring her back"/strong a light voice said from the entrance of blues den. alacander turned to see who it was, it was fangstrong."Mia can bring her back?" /strongalacander replied with "yes, now please come. i told the queen already and she wants to bring her back" /strongalacander slightly nodded and gently picked blue and followed fang to the queen's chambers. when they arrived fang hissed for permission to enter and the queen hissed back telling them to come in, they walked in and alacander set blue in front of mia."poor blue, who did this to herstrong" /strongher voice was "it was blade the second strongest in the hive he did this to her"/strong he replied. mia could tell that alacander is very upset about queen used her small arms to rub his head to soothe him, the queen once again used her tail to cut her hand and put her hand above blues head and let her blood drip in blues neck. after ten seconds the wounds were gone only leaving scars behind. blue started to wake but no one moved not even "wh-where am i"/strong blue said outloud. alacander walked up to her and hugged her, but was pushed back and he didnt move closer he just backed up enough so she had some "blue do you know where you are and can you tell me our names" /strongmia asked blue to see if her memory was lost like alacanders memory "um.. i'm in a hive. your name is Queen mia, your name is fang, but i don't know who you are"./strong it hurt alacander for him hear her say "blue, fang is going to take you to your den ok?"/strong blue nodded in responsestrong"alacander why don't you give her some company"/strong alacander nodded and bowed before leaving. fang took blue to her den while alacander just followed, blue went in her den and so did alacander fang just shrugged and left to eat some fish that her and blue caught. blue noticed alacander but she didnt really care, he went to a opposite corner from her and laid there doing nothing. blue walked over to him to see if he was ok, she was able to hear his deep breathing figured out he's sleeping. blue decided that she will also get some sleep and went to the opposite corner and fell at least two hours, blue woke to see alacander on his other side with his chest facing her. she decided to get up and walk over to him, some of her memories came back but only little parts came back. she did the best she could to slip between his arms without waking him. it was hard since she still has a missing arm, after five minutes blue manages to get under his arms, suddenly she feels his arms pull her into an embraced hug. blue starts to smile as she starts to purr like a cat, alacander did the same as they both fell asleep. alacander was glad to have blue back in his sight, all he cared about was blue./p 


	12. Captured and enslaved

p data-p-id="5b3b250b80fc1670e2b867491a05cf7e"strong"Wake up!"/strong A voice shouted waking alacander up as he replied with a hissstrong"what do you/strong strongwant fang its early in the morning"/strong he said as he shifted to move his arm, but noticing that blue is missing! Alacander screeched as he once again felt anger fill "Where is she"/strong he yelled with pure anger in his voice as his markings turned a pulsing neon "that's just it, we don't know"/strong at the moment fang replied. He stood up and told fang to let the queen know that he's going out to find her./p  
p data-p-id="dde3fe2e461e5523be88b98c6f27ddbf"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong(Time Skip-five hours)/strong/em/span/p  
p data-p-id="e8cf31b44ecb2ffe6e432134006cdff6"Alacander finally reached the building that read"weyland yutani".strong"so, this is the place well it won't be for long"/strong he said as he scanned a way to get in./p  
p data-p-id="4b160e15b9cde6bde8bae00ce6b6e452"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong(Blues POV)/strong/em/span/p  
p data-p-id="81fc18613eeef4fa5ab4c97fe162c535"I woke up feeling dizzy, I try to move but I come to realize that my hands and feet had been clamped to a machine even my tail was style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"your finally awake, and I hope you like your new home"/strong/em/span the human was male and had a evil smile on his "FUCK YOU" /strongI yell at him but all that came out was hisses and Screeches, I try using my nuclear pulse to break the glass as a bright neon blue aura appears and moves outward. but the glass didn't even break not even a crack. I then hear a light voice it sounded to be style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"sir, why don't we just let her go. she did nothing wrong and i bet she doesn't even want be here"/strong/em/span the woman said as she tried to reason with "why the hell would i let a deadly creature out, she needs to be tested and studied on and maybe just maybe we can make something that will make her obey me no matter what" /emwhen he left the room, the woman gasped that he would harm such an innocent xeno, she can tell that this xeno however is far different from the others. this xeno is obviously a female by how her body is shaped, she is also a hybrid of sort but she seems to have been genetically made and was born in a lab. the lady walked up to her and turned to the control panel and pressed a button, the glass door opened so she can check to see if she's ok. blue watches her every move to make sure she wasn't going to try hurt her in anyway, on instinct she opens her mouth to reveal her inner mouth as it darts forward, the lady didnt jump back as she knew that the xeno was just trying to defend herself the best way could. before i could react i felt a gentle hand rub my head, the lady was rubbing my head to calm me. after she was done calming me down i used my head to gesture her that she can look over style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong" hello my name is Chelsea, and it looks like you've been in some fights from all these scars on your crest, oh and i hope you like your new arm i made you before you woke up"/strong/em/span i tilted my head in confusionspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"take a look" /strong/em/spani do what she asks and look over, to see a mechanical arm has taken the place of where my old arm was before blade cut it off. suddenly my restraints had open and the lady had closed the glass door behind her so neither one of us could escape,span style="text-decoration: underline;""its ok i won't hurt you. i just would like for you to try and move your arm the same way you do with the other" /spani move my new arm the same way i always do it worked just like its supposed to. i climbed the walls with ease now that i have an arm " now i must put the collar on you with a chain connected to it so you don't escape but i'm only doing it so i can get you in the training room, and if you're thinking why. i never asked to do this to you" /emi do what she says as i get on all fours so i'm leveled with her height as she gently puts on my neck and clamps it shut, when the collar was out on she gently yanked the chain for me to follow and i did. it took five minutes for us to reach the training room. she closes the metal door behind us and gently takes off the collar and i wait for her next order, not that i want to but i'm doing it for style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong" alright, now i need you to do what you normally do with your arm"/strong/em/span i nod as i jump from wall to wall while running and sprinting on the ceiling. my arm works good with style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"good, now your gonna have to kill six guards. two with no weapons, the other four will have pistols and armor"/strong/em/span i nod again as i think of a way to kill them. i jump on the ceiling as the guards watched, one of them spotted me behind the two that are unarmed as i grab them by their neck and use my tail to slice both their bodies in half. before the other four tried to shoot me i jump to the ceiling which is pitch black for a reason, i corner two of them as i land in front of themspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"FIRE FIRE"/strong/em/span one of them said and started to shoot me, but after several rounds of bullets they come to realize that the bullets just bounce off my armor as i cut their bodies in half style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"these people never learn do they"/strong/em/span i thought to myself as i jump to the wall behind the last two it guards. i crawl down the wall silently with their backs turned towards me. i let out a hiss and they both turned, by the time they did one guards throat had been slit. I was shocked as I heard Chelsea shout"no don't do it" I became confused as why she shouted, I turn back to the guard to finish him off, but he had a blue radioactive pulse rifle. He pulled the trigger and I jumped on the ceiling just as it missed me, I land behind him silently as I use my tail to cut his hand off as his gun broke into simtherines as it made contact with the ground. He try's to run but I trip him, he turns back as I open my mouth and I spit acid at him and hit his face as it quickly started melting it until his head exploded. After my mass murdering was done I slowly walked to Chelsea, she rubbed my head to calm me."I'm impressed, but your little bond will end now" the man surprised us as he snapped his fingers. Then about twenty guards came in, ten of them took Chelsea out of my room, while the other ten guards held me down. I managed to injure some but as I did one of them had shot me with a tranquilizer. But once again it had bounced off, another guard came in and held my head while the others held my body down. A device was clamped on my neck and I started to get severely dizzy."now, I command you to relax" he said. Suddenly I obey d him, Chelsea became shocked."perfect, now you will be my pet and protect me no matter what" I bowed showing him that I now fully obey him and him and only him. He lets out an evil chuckle as he has taken over the strongest female xeno hybrid ever seen by man kind./p 


	13. Being saved

p data-p-id="147c7fa66e614718f72e8ea4b4c3a9ca"It's been hours and alacander still haven't found a way in, he walks around the large building as suddenly start smelling a familiar scent, It's Blue!. he jumps on the roof and followed the scent. he finds a vent in the side of the building. he uses his tail tip to unscrew the vent cover, when the last screw came off he pried the vent cover off as he got on all fours and crawl in the vents as he once again follow blues scent. an hour pass and he finally reach another vent with a containment room he quietly tears the cover and drops in without a single noise, another scent catches him as he uses his sense of smell to find out who or what it is. the smell belonged to blue but there's two that he doesn't recognize and it seems to belong to two human, one male and one "i command you to check the building for any xeno that might be trying to attack, now go!" /stronga male voice sounded from a hallway and of course i go an check it out, when i get to one end of the hallway i see another xeno thats wearing some kind of collar, , i come to realize that xeno is Blue! and seems to be wearing a collar preventing her from style="text-decoration: underline;"" i said i COMMAND you to scout the building for ANY other xenos, NOW GO!"/span/em/strong the man shouts at her and hits her hard enough for her to yelp. i start to feel my own body temperature rise as i just witnessed blue get hit by a stupid human male, i'm snapped out my thoughts when i hear a loud hisss. it seems like he had put a collar on her to take control over her as she starts to make her way towards the containment style="text-decoration: underline;""escuse me sir, i'm going to check the containment room"/span/em/strong a female voice said as she went to the containment room were blue had walked in. blue randomly walked in the glass room when the door suddenly shut on her, i jumped in the room just before the metal entrance door shut. a robotic arm holds her while another robotic arm with a syringe inches closer to her neck, the arm stabs the syringe filled with some type of glowing neon green liquid and injects into her neck as she slowly falls to the floor unconscious. the woman turns around to a male praetorian with anger on his face along with opening his mouth to expose the inner jaw to ready for an "wait...i'm not hurting her, the liquid that has just been injected in her neck is actually her D.N.A. i amplified it so it will increase her sense and every part of her by a very great amount" /strongi backed up knowing that she might be telling the truth, so i decided to try something very "can you understand me?"/strong it was a very stupid thing and style="text-decoration: underline;""WAIT...did you just say do i understand you"/span/em/strong i nod in style="text-decoration: underline;""well..in/span/em/strong strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"that case, my name is 's yours"./span/em/strongstrong"my name is Alacander and that xeno you have in this containment room, her name is Blue Eyes but we call her Blue for short" /strongmace went wide eyed, i look in the glass room where blue lays unconscious but to notice that she looks a bit stronger than beforestrong"why does blue seem to look a bit stronger than a praetorian"/strong i had the urge to ask of course since i'm still protective over herstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;""to be honest with you i'm not sure, but she seems to be waking up now"/span/em/strong it took at least thirty minutes before she decided to try to balance on all "blue can you hear me"/strong i ask, but i got no reply, she also seems to be brain dead, i just remembered that its her collar preventing her from "um.. how is that collar controlling her" /strongmace sighs before answeringstrong" the collar gives off a pheromone that only female xenos can smell and respond to. so in this case, in order to break the collars controlling effect she will have to be isolated in a room with a male that is similar or is of her species that gives off a pheromone thats similar to the collars. and which will have to be you" /stronga loud 'CRACK' alarms the two as blue tries to bust the glass with her "speaking of which, when two pheromones that are similar are around the female make her become... aggressive?"/strong mace turned to give me the 'what The Fuck Do You Think' face. before i could say anything the collar emitted a electrical charge that shocked blue. strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;""I activated the shock charge that's built in the collar, but don't worry she'll be find and will wake after a few hours, until then let's move her to the isolated room"/span/em/strong i gently pick up blue to try not cause discomfort to her since she's very sensitive. me and mace had to walk for about twelve minutes just to get to an isolated room on the far side were blue had been originally been tested with her mechanical arm. i put blue next to an artificial pond filled with clean blue water, i turn back to see mace behind a window that seems to be made from tempered style="text-decoration: underline;""alright, i'm going to dim the room a bit cause she shows a bit of interest and liking in dark rooms and places"/span/em/strong she tells me mentally since the speakers had been melted by acid, probably from blue since she can spit acid like the spitter xenomorph. a slight growl is heard as i turn to see blue seemingly confused of where she "Blue?"/strong i ask in a calm tone to see if she responds to me,strong" who the hell are you?!"/strong she replied in a very harsh tone. she slowly opens her maw to show her inner jaw as she slightly "you don't remember me?" "why would i know you! i haven't even seen you before!"/strong she screams at me and jumps on the walls to practice her speed and coordination that she dose daily in a training room that is specially made for training praetorians right next to the queen's chambers at the hive. blue suddenly lands right in front of me and is inches away from my head and " if you know me so well, can you tell me where, who, and what you are?"/strong she asks me surprisingly in her soft tone when we first " my name is Alacander, i'm a male praetorian who's born in a lab and escaped to find a new home. in time i find a hive and takes me in to see the queen, the queen decides to personally take me in as her own son, and her name is Queen Mia" /strongblue just stares at me like i'm something else."strongyour very interesting for a male"/strong i blushed at her words. suddenly a scent comes to me and alarms blue at the same timestrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"" time for your training"/span/em/strong a voice said over the intercom. wait.. since when was their an senses kick in as twenty soldiers slowly make their way into the isolated but very large style="text-decoration: underline;"" alright ladies, we're here to hunt down a captured xeno but be aware this one is a Praetorian and its a female" " a female you say? aren't female xenos the weakest?"/span/em/strong one of the soldiers askedstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"" well yes, but some females can be stronger than a male, especially a female praetorian"/span/em/strong the leader answered sarcastically. what they don't know is that the praetorian they think is going to be "normal" is actually a hybrid of the prehistoric creatures that once ruled the earth. blue studies their weapons and weak spots for easy " theirs twenty soldiers all male, five with rifles, ten with flamethrowers, and five with plasma rifles" " and how do you suppose we get through them?"/strong i ask very "knock out all the lights, then use your tail to break their weapons, then we spit acid at their armor to expose their chest, well... if you can spit acid. can you spit acid?"/strong i just nod in responsestrong"alright then"/strong i hiss very loud to break up the group as the titanium door slowly shuts, well... i think its style="text-decoration: underline;""stay alert"/span/em/strong the leader shouts to the others. i watch as blue knocks out all the lights, soon i find a guard armed with a rifle with his back turn towards me. i hang over him with my tail aimed directly at the center of the base of his neck, he turns around to only see my tail slice through his neck and throat with "crunches" and "snaps" as the bone segments break. blue on the other hand was owning the poorly armed soldiers./p  
p data-p-id="b6dae742755a15f81bcdc2dc71ad053a"while alacander is slowly fighting them off. blue was facing the the ones armed with weak armor and style="text-decoration: underline;""FIRE FIRE"/span/em/strong one of them shouted and began shooting blue, but the bullets would either just barely scratch her thick armored skin or just bounce off. she cornered all the soldiers with rifles and used her crown to crush them against the wallstrong"five down fifteen to go"/strong blue said to herself and to alacander. blue was starting to slow down from fighting, running, and thinking of an attack plan. alacander sensed this and quickly rushed to her side not even caring about being seen or shot at by the stronger soldiers. blue became surprised when alacander just walks to her side to support her "LOOK OUT!"/strong blue shouts to alacander to warn him. alacander turns in time to see a plasma bullet come directly at him, come to realize their trying to get to blue. instead of moving he allows himself to get hit by the plasma, the plasma bullet explodes on contact with his chest. alacanders chest had been completely exposed even passed his skin, alacander was still standing as he sounds a distress call for the hive to style="text-decoration: underline;""FIRE AGAIN, his chest is now exposed kill him while we have the chance"/span/em/strong strong"What...NO don't do it!" /strongblue tries to change his mind but he wont budge. another plasma bullet was aimed and shot at alacander, blue suddenly starts to instantly regain her strength as she steps in front of alacander just in time before the plasma bullet hit him. What surprised the soldiers was blue had taken the hit but... didn't take any damage. strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;""Ohhhh shit! Looks like we're in big fucking trouble" /span/em/strongthe soldiers started to sweat like crazy as they knew... their fucking screwed. Blue uses her tail and instantly kills the remaining soldiers, to notice that her tail is longer, longer than queen Mia's tail! Alacander is shocked to see that blue had just started to evolve into an... Empress!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0cc9826fdc3c7a8354b5b3d42f66c6b"(A/N)br /Hello, I'm finally back to updating now that rockstarmace my sister is finally back. Anyways I have made a new book. It's called "A Dragons Love Story" you'll even like the cover I made. Anyways I'm still going to update this book and I might make a sequel to this one. I'm not sure if I should end it here or keeping updating. I would like to know what you guys want me to do, should I keep updating "or" stop here and make a sequel to this book. Anyways I'd love to give a special thanks to rockstarmace my "sister" for helping and including me in her story's. be sure to checkout rockstarmaces story's, now if I am going to update this book more the next chapter won't start with her starting to evolve into an "Empress". anyways I hope you enjoyed, peace out and shine on Xenomorph lovers./p 


	14. I have a sister! Part 1

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5f6bb15f4cb054ed1962a0be06e760ae"A day has gone by while No more soldiers had been sent in the room after the little "incident" with the xenomorphs. Blue starts tending to alacander's wounds while mace goes to the supply crates to get food for the xenomorphs. Mace makes her way to the food supply room as labeled on the door style="text-decoration: underline;""alright, so what do we have here?"/span There are five crates labeled with Chicken, Steak, Beef, Turkey, and style="text-decoration: underline;""hmm, I think I will get 40,000 pounds of everything since they haven't eaten in awhile" calls for some assistance to help her with carrying the food to the room. When they got there the helpers immediately ran behind her after seeing the two praetorians staring at them with their eyeless style="text-decoration: underline;""its OK, they won't hurt you if I'm here. but I suggest that you stay behind so they don't try anything sneaky"/span. The helpers nod while watching the door slowly open enough for only people to get in. Mace takes a fish and walks in fearless knowing that the xenos won't hurt her."I start to help alacander's severe wounds to prevent an infection from occurring, then the door opens up with only enough space for people to get in. I watch as mace walks in with a fish in her hand".mace slowly holds up the fish while blue cautiously walks towards her and sniffs the fish to make sure its safe, blue figures out the fish is safe she opens her mouth and extended her inner jaw and quickly devours the fish. Mace then has some unarmed soldiers bring in the rest and quickly leave. Alacander walks over to eat with blue and mace dose something that people would never do, she rubs blues large crown. As mace rubs her crown she starts to notice that her fingernails are now very sharp claws and she becomes worried. Suddenly the alarms go off and a male voice starts to panic in the intercospan style="text-decoration: underline;"m./spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;""several xenomorphs have escaped and are now attacking! I need all available soldiers and guards immediately!" voice gets cut off as he gets slaughtered by one of the escaped specimens. Mace ran out just in time as the emergency doors closed shut on the two xenos, mace was panicking on what to do then mace got an style="text-decoration: underline;""I'm going to release the xenomorphs and have them help, but first alacander I need you to cut blues collar off"/span. Alacander nods and uses his clawed hands to cut the collar off. With a touch of a button the door alarm goes off as the door slowly slides up. Alacander and blue run out looking for any attacking xenomorphs that might try killing mace. blue goes down a hallway and finds several dead xenos. mace screams and blue sprints to the source of the scream. when she gets there she sees a male guard with a dagger knife in her right shoulder, on instinct she lets out a ear piercing screech and stabs the guard in the mid section of his spine and then turns him around, the guard had true fear plastered on his face as the last thing he sees is the inner jaws of the eyeless creature before his body falls limp. blue turns to look at mace as tears and blood drenched her face and shirt, out of nowhere a warrior xeno stops and stares at blue. blue hisses and the warrior steps back a bit but also bowing as if it thinks blue is its leader, blue hisses a command and warrior nods and walks to mace to check her for anymore wounds despite the severe wound on her shoulder. the warrior lets out a call and several more xenos came and stop halfway to bow at blue, suddenly another male voice comes on the intercom sounding more panicked span style="text-decoration: underline;""Attention all units! this is an emergency! subject 64 has escaped, I repeat subject 64 has escaped!" again the voice gets quickly cut off from the intercom as the sound of heavy guards and soldiers ran down the east hall and blue was in the north hall with mace and the escaped specimens. mace started waking up while crying blue heard her cry and carefully picked her up in her arms since mace couldn't walk either but also noticed the claws that replaced her fingernails and come to realize mace was somehow turned into a human despite the fact that they probably messed with her DNA and made it go dormant and added female human DNA to cover over. then a heavily armored guard comes in and starts shooting blue causing her to screech, the guard gets surprised by alacander picking him up off the ground and uses his inner mouth to make his head explode spraying blood everywhere. blue on the other hand had tiny scratches on her crown and her face, a xeno walks up but stops more than halfway from the two, alacander recognized this species type. the xeno was a medium size it was a bluish green but it had predaloren lights lining its head and body kind of like blues and his are, and four extra teeth located on the front sides of its mouth. but he knows for sure that this xeno is a predalien. the predalien made clicks then blue asks all the xenos to follow her out the building. mace was still crying in blues arms from the pain, as blue leads them back to the hive the predalien stays a little behind the group feeling nervous about the others, alacander walks up next the new comer to see if the predalien is OK "you alright? you seem a bit...nervous" .the predalien looked up at alacander before answering" you could say that, I am nervous because I just don't know if I'm being accepted right nowstrong"/strong the predalien looked back down and sighed "well can you tell me your name and where your from?" the predalien sighed again before answering "my name is Ghost and i am a male, I was born in a lab but I will tell you my story later" alacander nodded in response as he continues to walk by his possibly new friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e1515aba42789c0a06b1f17a74c88b38"strongem(times, skip 5 days)/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="680b676be8f53c4591dca7ed1cd0889c"The group has been traveling for five days, taking breaks every now and then. blue was slowing down since she didn't sleep when she had the chance. when they took breaks at night, ghost, alacander, and the escaped xenomorph warriors would stay awake half of the night to make sure no enemies are watching them or could possibly follow them to the hive. ghost was still nervous about the night watch since its his first time on a night watch, alacander on the other hand was also making sure blue is OK since he's been noticing that she's been slowing down from carrying mace but also from not eating or sleepingstrong./strong"hey alacander" alacander turns his attention to ghost, the predalien "where are we going? we've been walking for five days now and i am starting to get tired of walking" alacander chuckles before answering "well, were going back to our hive from where we came from, and i am sure our queen will be excited to meet you and the escaped warriors that came with us" ghost began to think of what alacander meant by "our Queen" blue screeches for some random reason, come to find out they have just reached the edge of the hives territory. blue is able to tell because of the two ponds that are being used as the main water source, palm trees, and lots of animals but its also because of the mountain with a cave like feature that has a large piece of the mountain casting a shadowy appearance to make it look like a suitable camp site. blue puts mace on her back under her crown so she can walk on all fours, alacander, ghost, and the warriors did the same. Despite the fact that when your a praetorian its kind of a hard position to be in, but since blue and alacander are both hybrids its easy for them. and blue would usually walk on all fours constantly from time to time./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0e76188b58f4d2aa5c07906cd570c1b2"(time, skip 20 minutes)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="16f48b2cd8c19a9e409346941d95ef52"they finally get safely down the steep hill as they walk right into the hives territory. blue was exhausted from the long travel but she was just happy to be back home where she really belongs. as the group made their way into the hive entrance several other xenos hissed at them, thinking that they are a threat since blue and alacander haven't been seen in the hive for awhile. a female runner comes to see what the all the fuse is about. "you look familiar, do I know you?" alacander face palms and sighs that fang doesn't recognize blue. "you seriously don't remember me? is that what I call a friend?" blue smarts off while flashing a dull red to show annoyance, ghost gets even more nervous after seeing blue flash a dull red. fang immediately remembered and started jumping up and down from excitement" took you long enough to come back" blue laughed at her sarcasm. " hey who's them" fang asked sounding annoyed "ehh... long story short ill tell you later" fang sighed sounding annoyed again "well Queen Mia has been worried about you and alacander, she literally put us on day and night patrol or watch or however you want to say it" blue just smiled and followed the runner to Queen Mia's chamber. blue and alacander reach Queen Mia's chamber while fang leaves them to go else where. when blue and alacander walked in Queen Mia's chamber, Queen Mia immediately started asking questions, blue told queen Mia about what happened. after blue explained everything to Mia, she asked blue about the girl name Mace. blue explained to Mia about how she saved her and started growing xenomorph like claws that now replace her fingernails and that she was probably more than likely a xenomorph who was captured, and they some how managed to cause her xenomorph DNA to go dormant and injected her with female human DNA. Mia's jaw dropped in disbelief but luckily xenomorphs are smart enough to look through and decode DNA. Mia called for the drones to take mace to the aiding rooms to see if they can prove blues theory about mace being a xenomorph and turned into a human. ghost on the other hand was waiting outside the chamber entrance when he gets startled by Mia ordering blue and alacander to wait outside the chamber and asked for ghost to come and see her. ghosts heart began to beat faster and faster as he walked in more. when ghost comes to face Mia his heart suddenly stopped as the queen of all xenomorphs was standing right in front of him while staring at him at the same time." so, your the one they call ghost? am I right young one?" ghost just froze hesitating to answer the queens question. "your afraid of me?" ghost just nods in reply" there is no need to fear me young one, for I will ask again your the one they call ghost? am I correct?" ghost once again hesitated to answer back to Mia while she waits patiently for an answer, he looks down and sighs before looking back up to answer her " yes, that's me" ghost says as he straightens his posture " in this case blue has told me about you, and i am wondering if you would like to join the hive. its OK if you say no" ghosts heart stopped again and looked down as what to say despite the fact his options are limited especially when confronting face to face with a queen who can just insta kill him in one go. ghost thought in his head of ether he should stay as it will allow him to have a permanent home while helping out or it will cause strife in the hive for he might get kicked out the hive or killed. ghost though for awhile before making his final decision. ghost looked back up at the queen fixing his posture once again before giving Mia his answer" ill join you, for id be glad to help you" Mia did a best of a smile she could do" in this case I value you as an official member of the family, welcome to the hive" ghost also smiled the best he could before bowing respectfully and runs out, out of nowhere he runs right into fang the female runner and backs up a little for he trusts no one but the queen. " hey, you alright?" ghost jumps over the small runner and sprints to a room to hide, fang finds this newcomer acting suspiciously strange. fang went to Mia to ask about the newcomer luckily she isn't far from Mia's chamber and starts walking. fang reaches Mia's chamber "Mia, the new xenomorph ran into me and then ran off to a random room to hide, dose he not trust us?" Mia thinks before replying "he seems to not trust us except for me, so ill need you to get him to trust everyone alright?" fang nods and bows before running. the drones finally come back with results on mace. "Mia, this human you call mace she was a female praetorian, but now she's a human hybrid" blues jaw dropped "that's... impossible!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="6a173e34f85340f4bd8a5ee9221b2486"-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8adedcb34a5c36468aaf61013e77fa86"i did it! 2279 words!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="44a84aef3854d3c8374ac46a7c4b5520"part two comes out soon but for right now i hope you enjoyed, peace out guys, and shine on xenomorph lovers. /p  
p data-p-id="0042c3cc3aa6667f54cc4b8bce3d23b6"also dont forget to check out Rockstarmace, DeathSkullblood2.0's storys. /p  
p data-p-id="fb22d28dcd247afaa9790d11440c3a92"-/p 


End file.
